A vast majority of media outlets rely to some extent on sound bites and/or video clips for media production. For example, nearly all of America's talk-radio shows—from small-time college productions to the RUSH LIMBAUGH SHOW—rely to some extent on sound bites. Culling sound bites can be a time-consuming and laborious process. Yet, producers typically cut identical sound bites for different shows—attempts by producers to personally create a catalog often results in overly complicated and unwieldy file systems. Even if such a catalog is at all useful, it is likely to aid only the producer who created the particular catalog.